Radio frequency (RF) equipment uses a variety of approaches and structures for receiving and transmitting radio waves in selected frequency bands. Generally, physically small and electrically short antennas have issues radiating the radio waves. There is therefore a need for improvements in smaller, electrically short antenna assemblies.